What the Color of Red Actually Means
by LightningReturns-FFXIII
Summary: This is just a little FanFic I put together from the video game Ib. It is Garry and Ib, but Ib is older so it isn't creepy. So I hope you enjoy. Rated T.


_**Hello! I have now discovered how amazing PewDiePie is. BROFIST! If you don't know who he is, look him up on Youtube! Anyway, this story is from one of the games he played, call Ib. Garry is awesome : 3 anyway…Enjoy! Rated T.**_

"Ib, honey…what's the matter?" My mother's voice interrupted my sobs. I looked up at her through my tears, wiping my eyes. I sniffed.

"H-He's gone…hck…I-I'm so sad!" I exclaimed, throwing myself at her. I buried my face in her chest, crying harder.

"Whose gone, sweety?"

I sniffed, abruptly stopping my crying. I realized it then. Even if I told my mother, she wouldn't believe me. She would just look at me, with a smile and say "Oh Ib…he was just your imagination. There's no need to cry."

Oh, but mother…how wrong you would be.

~Flashback~

"Garry! Garry, where are you?!" I ran along the crayon drawn sidewalk, frantically looking around. I held the lighter in my hand tightly. The hallway where he once lay was now empty. Tears brewed in my eyes as I ran. My footsteps slowed as I made it to a huge painting. I blinked. "The…Gallery…" I reached out, my fingertips breaking through the dense cover.

"IB!"

I jerked to the right, meeting a purple gaze. "G-Garry?!" My eyes lit up. I wanted to run up and hug him, but something in my mind told me to stay away.

"Well, what're you doing? Come on! The exit is this way!"

I took a step forward, but paused.

"Ib, come on. I'm not going to hurt you." He held out his hand.

I stepped back. "No…"

"What?"

I shook my head violently. "No! You're not real!" I screamed. I ran towards the painting, jumping through it.

I opened my eyes to a bright gallery. "Hmmm…what was I doing?" I wandered down the aisle, searching for my parents. I paused at a painting of a man with purple hair. He held a blue rose…and looked somewhat sad. I cocked my head to the side, thinking that I knew the man. My hand hit my pocket. I felt something hard. I furrowed my brow. I pulled out the smooth metal contraption. A lighter? When did I..? Memories flashed through my mind. I gasped. I slapped my hand on the painting before. "NO! GARRY!" Tears streamed down my cheeks. "Gar…ry…"

~End Flashback~

I looked up at my mom. "I-It's nothing mom. Just a really sad book is all. I swear."

My mother smiled. "Alright honey. Sleep well."

"Goodnight."

~6 Years Later~

"Sir! Excuse me, sir!" I called, running up to the receptionist. They gave me a confused look, probably wondering why I was so out of breath.

"Yes, may I help you?"

I nodded. "T-The picture of the man…The um…The Blue Rose! What has happened to it? I can't seem to find it anywhere1" I was terrified. I knew what they did to paintings after they were taken down. They were put up for auction…and whichever ones weren't bought…were burned.

"Oh that old thing? We put it up for auction about a year or so ago. No one wanted it; because they said it looked too sad and depressing. So we had to burn it…since we had so many complaints. The oddest thing was, was that the front of the painting was ripped, like someone was trying to break out. Odd, isn't it?"

My heart instantly dropped. I shook my head. "N-No. You couldn't have." I could feel the tears coming again. I didn't want to look like a baby, so I turned and began to walk away.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

I nodded. "That painting, reminded me of someone I lost long ago. I just…wanted to remember their face again."

"Well that won't be too hard, will it?" A male voice caused me to stop.

No way. I thought. I spun around. My eyes grew wide. "GARRY!" I screamed, running up to him. I threw my arms around him. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I-I THOUGHT I LOST YOU! I-." I cut off, pulling away. "But…you're not real…are you?"

Garry smirked, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a handful of bright blue rose petals. "Is this enough proof?"

"B-But how did you get out? The painting…you must have been-."

"I saw you crying that day…when you discovered it was me. It was so painful…and those…damn dolls." He shivered. "But, I didn't care about anything scary in the world below. I was going to get out. And I was going to find you Ib. And I did."

My lip began to quiver. "Thank you Garry. Thank you." I hugged him once more, this time, he held me back. I felt so safe in his arms. Protected. I smiled into his chest, my tears soaking into his faded green shirt.

"It's alright Ib. I'll always be here. No matter what. I'm not going to leave you again." His smooth pale hands grabbed my face, tilting it up, so I could look at him. The next thing I knew, his own porcelain lips were touching mine. I had never been so happy…and surprised in my life. I pushed away slightly. "G-Garry…our ages…it's-"

"I never aged while in the painting. I'm still only 18 Ib. Did I frighten you? I'm sorry if you didn't want me to." A worried look crossed his face.

"N-No…that's not it. I was just surprised. You may continue." I smiled greatly at him, holding him tighter. His lips found mine once more, and the rest of our lives began.

**Heh…or so we thought.**


End file.
